What to do?
by IzzyCreative247
Summary: Bloom appears weak after a morning with Sky but is the problem worse that it appears? winx club must save Bloom before it's too late. I dont own winx club however this is my story.


Flora's P~O~V

"Bloom are you ok you look a little, um, out of it?" I asked when I bumped into bloom in the corridor at Alfea.

"I'm fine just a little weak that's all" she replied but her voice was shaky and soft.

"If you say so Bloom. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the infirmary?" honestly she looked like she could drop at any moment but I didn't want to seem too pushy.

"I think I'll just go back to bed for a while can you tell Professor Palladium that I don't feel up to lessons." I just noticed but her usual bright blue eyes appeared almost grey and her skin was sunken and pale.

"Course you just go get some rest and I'll come check on you after class."

"Ok Flora, Thanks." She paused for a moment then added, "Please don't tell the girls I would hate for them to worry.

"What ever you say just feel better soon. Ok Bloom?"

"Ok" she replied then went back to our dorm.

Bloom's P~O~V

I felt like I was about to collapse but I was fine this morning and I hadn't really done anything. I met up with Sky this morning for a walk around Lake Roccaluce where he gave me a beautiful necklace with a ruby heart on a silver chain. Then I had a lesson with Professor Avalon and then I met Flora.

I just manage to get to my bed before I black out my head falling to the cushion. When I open my eyes again there are five faces staring down at me with concern in their eyes.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I am truly puzzled to why none of them are in class.

"Bloom you've been out for hours, we tried to wake you a couple of times. We were just about to go to Ms Faragonda!" Stella said. I can't remember seeing her so serious before.

"Bloom how are you feeling?" Layla asked before shooting Stella a look that said just calm down. But you could tell by her voice she was shaken up to.

"I feel fine really just a little weak." But they all look at me knowing that's it's something more that I'm not saying.

"Bloom we are here for you, you can tell us anything." Musa said edging me to spill what was up.

"Honestly girls I was fine when I woke up this morning and today's just taken it out of me" Honestly as far as I know that's the truth.

"If you say so but if you give us a scare like that again we are taking you straight to Ms Faragonda." Techna said before getting up and leaving the room. The others followed except Flora who stayed sat on the side of my bed.

"Bloom please tell me what's going on you look so weak and drained." Flora had real concern in her voice I can only guess she tried to wake me up first and couldn't.

"I don't know but I feel so..." I trailed of at the end just before I blacked out.

Stella's P~O~V

I don't know what happened I was outside the dorm talking to Layla, Musa and Techna when Flora burst out the door saying Bloom had gone out again and she didn't know what to do.

"Stella you and Layla stay with Bloom in case she wakes up are her condition deteriorates." Techna said in a controlling voice that I hadn't heard before but thought wise to obey.

"Flora comes with me to get Ms Faragonda and Musa please go and call Sky and find out if anything strange happened on their walk. Oh and Musa don't worry him" Techna's voice was calming now to her usual state.

I ran into the room with Layla close behind to see bloom look white as snow and her hair looked so dull and lifeless unlike its usual shine and vibrant colour.

Musa's P~O~V

"Hey Sky its Musa" I put on a calm and relaxed voice to mask me shaky voice.

"What's up Musa?" Sky sounded out of breath I guess training at Red Fountain must have just finished.

"Um not much. Say did anything, I don't know strange happen on your walk today with bloom?" I keep my voice steady and measured.

"No, why is everything ok?" Sky sounded worried now and suspicious of me.

"Well no really. Are you sure nothing happened with Bloom. She didn't seem out of it or do anything strange?"

"No why what happened, is Bloom ok?" I could hear that I had worried Sky.

"She passed out that's all" that's not all but I don't want to worry him anymore than I already have.

"Is she ok now?" His voice was still shaky but he sounded calmer.

"She'll be fine." I say then quickly put the phone down before he can ask me anymore questions.

I go back to the dorm to find that Techna and Flora have returned with Ms Faragonda. She looks concern looking down at Blooms still and unresponsive body.

"Is she going to be ok? What wrong with her?" I ask, tears starting to pool in my eyes. I give up masking the concern and worry in my voice.

"I don't know. I can't seem to wake her or heal her. Something about this just doesn't add up." Ms Faragonda said in a measured voice.

"I'll tell you what doesn't make sense. My best friend was fine this morning and now she looks like she could be on her death bed!" Stella says in a high pitched shrill but putting all our views across or at least mine.

Sky's P~O~V

That was strange Musa just shocked me then hung up. What did she say about Bloom passing out and why did she want to know about if anything strange happened on our walk if that's all it is? I know she won't answer my questions and she may not even answer the phone but if one fairy will it's Stella.

"Hello, Sorry I really can't talk right now" Stella sounds really shaken up. This must be about Bloom but what's going on?

"Stella its Sky, What's up with Bloom?" There is a long pause before I get a response.

"Sky. Bloom has just passed out again and nothing we are trying is making any difference. Ms Faragonda is here but she is just as puzzled as we are." She takes a long breath before carrying on. "Sky I need to know for Blooms sake did anything and I mean anything seem out of place. The feeling of being followed, her walking off or anything?" you could hear that she was scared so I went over the walk in my mind.

I met Bloom happy and lively at our usual place by the gates at Alfea. We walked hand in hand to the lake where we sat on the thin beach like shore and talked. She said something about how her workload had increased this new school year. Then she went on about Sparks and her parents and how lovely her summer with them had been and how much she had missed me. I pulled out the necklace and place it around her neck we had a quick kiss then headed back because she had a class.

"Sorry but I can't think of anything."

"Sky you got Bloom a new necklace right a ruby on a silver chain?"

"Yeah what about it?" Really Stella this is not the time to be talking about accessories.

"Where did you get it?"

"Stella is now really the time?" I pause thinking about where I got it. "I was in Magix when an old woman came up to me. She asked if a young man like me had a special girl, I said yes. She reached into her pocket and took out the necklace saying, "Give her this for good luck and a happiness." With that she hobbled off."

"Sky this old woman what did she look like?" Stella's voice was measured and slow.

"I don't know she wore a black cloak and had a large hood covering her face." Thinking back it was so stupid to not only take her necklace but to then also give it to Bloom.

"Sky I have an idea I'll call you back in a couple of minutes once I test it out" With that she hung up.

Stella's P~O~V

"I just spoke to sky step back. Winx Bloomix!" with that I was in my fairy form.

"Solar Strike" I aimed at the ruby in the necklace around Blooms cold neck. A flash of what looked like fire came from the gem then seeped back into Bloom.

Bloom's colour began to return instantly and her eyes flew open and she sat straight upright.

"What happened to me? I felt myself getting so weak and then." She trailed off at the end either because she can't remember or because it has just sunk in what happened.

"Stella how did you now to destroy the gem?" Ms Faragonda asked surprised and relieved that Bloom seemed to be cured.

"Sky, he said a hooded figure gave it him and I bet it was those rotten Trix."

Bloom's P~O~V

I feel my life coming back to me and I feel fine. I just can't believe that those evil Trix would do this. _"Hello there Bloom the fun is only just beginning."_

I scream at the voice in my head that sounds just like Icy. Everyone turns to look at me both Horrified because I am still screaming and worried about why. I just keep screaming till black dots appear before my eyes and I'm out again.

I open my eyes to see that I'm in the infirmary and there is no one here but a young blond haired man sat in an arm chair in the corner of the room asleep, Sky! I sit up and notice the light headed feeling and begin to lie back down. I must have made a noise because Sky sits upright just watching me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me and I can tell he has been beating himself up over the necklace.

The necklace! Suddenly everything that happened before I woke up here runs through my mind but the part that sends a shiver down my spine is Icy's words in my head. _"The fun is only just beginning."_

"Bloom?" Sky is watching me not sure what to make of me. His soft eyes stare into mine and I want to tell him everything but something stops me. _"Bloom I wouldn't unless you want me to freeze your pitiful little brain from the inside out and that wouldn't be fun now would it."_

"I'm fine Sky just a little light headed." I don't want him to ask me a lot of Questions so I change the subject. "Where's Stella?"

Sky looks a little frustrated at my changing the subject and asking for someone else but just gets up and says, "I'll get her." Then he leaves the room.

Stella's P~O~V

Sky came out looking a little annoyed but simply said "She's awake and Stella, she wants you. I really have to be getting back to Red Fountain and the others will want filling in."

Poor sky he came as soon as I got off the phone with him and he hasn't eaten, just sat there waiting for her to wake up and now she immediately asks for someone else.

I walk into the room to find Bloom half sat up in what looks like deep thought. "Everything ok Bloom?"

"Stella how long have I been asleep?" she looks into my eyes and I can tell there is more she wants to say but nothing more is said.

"Bloom you have been asleep for nearly two days. How are you feeling cus you really gave all of us a scare especially Sky."

"I feel fine. Would you mind taking me on a walk I need some fresh air." This could be a hit for I have more I need to tell you so I just hand her some clean cloths and tell her I'll wait outside.

Bloom P~O~V

I can't tell Stella or anyone about Icy in my head but I can tell Stella that I want to forget this as soon as possible. So I get dressed into a min skirt, pink top with a blue jacket and a loose scarf and meet Stella outside. The others are there so I just tell them I'm going for a walk and don't want to be crowded so I'm only taking Stella. The girls look hurt but give me my space and before I know it me and Stella are walking out the gates.

"What's on your mind Bloom?" Stella asks trying to make light convocation.

"Nothing much I just want everyone to forget about what happened and move on." This seems to take Stella aback.

"_Bloom let's play a little game. You ask Stella to leave you alone and you meet me or else I'll come meet you and you can try and explain why you can't fight."_

"Stella I'm sorry but I need some space, I'll see you in a while when I get back."

"No way Bloom what happens if you pass out again or worse, I'm not going" I can feel this annoying Icy and I don't want her to fight me in my head.

"For goodness sake Stella, I'm fine just get lost." I can see the hurt in Stella's eyes and how I really should say that I'm sorry but I just stand there and say nothing. Stella has a tear run down her cheek before turning around and walking back to the school.

"_That wasn't so hard now was it?"_ Icy says mockingly.

"Get out of my head you witch!" I feel a sharp pain in my left temple and can't help but let out a yelp of pain as I drop to my knees.

"_I wouldn't argue with me if I was you. Who knows how cold this forest can be."_

Sky's P~O~V

I get back to my dorm to find the others sat around waiting for news. I tell them that Bloom is ok and awake and that she's with Stella. Brandon's phone starts ringing and all you can hear is an hysterical sob on the other line. He hangs up after a couple of minutes of trying to calm Stella and get information out of her.

"Stella says that Bloom shouted at her and walked off on her own in the forest and she would like us to try and find her and see what up."

We look around at each other then go not knowing what has gotten into Bloom.

We are in the forest on hover bikes searching for Bloom when we reach the tree line by the lake and I stop just before coming into her view. The others stop behind me and walk up to ask me why I stopped when they see it.

Bloom is stood by the side of the lake in her human form looking up and talking to the Trix who are flying above the lake. We stand there in shock for a few minutes before Riven pipes up.

"Ok so I have no idea what's going on, how about the rest of you?"

Brandon shoots him a look that shuts him up and we continue to watch Bloom and the Trix for a few more minutes until they fly away leaving her all alone. I'm the first one to ride my hover bike to her. The look of shock on her face tells me she thought she was alone.

"What are you doing here Sky?" She says in a casual voice.

"Not meeting up with any enemies how about you?" I can feel my surprise coming out as anger and I have all right to be angry.

Blooms P~O~V

How do I talk myself out of this one? The other guys are coming out from the tree line now so they all saw. Should I tell them the truth and hope Icy doesn't freeze my brains or do I lie to my one true love and my friends. Truth.

"Sky ever since Stella destroyed the necklace I've been hearing Icy inside my head and she..." I can't finish because of the pain in my head. I scream and drop to my knees. The last thing I hear before I black out is Icy saying, _"I warned you not to speak. You are no longer of any use to us. Good bye Bloom."_

Sky P~O~V

What did Bloom just say Icy was talking to her in her mind? That would explain the wanting to forget this and the shouting at Stella. But wait Blooms just started screaming and grabbing her head what can I do?

I pick up Bloom's limp body and take her back to Alfea and fill the other in on what I know while they try spell after spell to help Bloom or at least wake her up. I begin to give up hope when Techna and Timmy walk in and shout in unison.

"We know how to save Bloom!"

Everybody stops and stares at them waiting for further explanation.

"Bloom has had Icy in her head right so why don't we send someone in to fight Icy off?" Nobody understands this so Techna continues only mildly fazed. "I mean that we send someone else into Blooms mind to fight off Icy and get rid of her like in Blooms final battle with Baltor." It starts to sink in what Techna means when a problem springs to mind.

"I thought Bloom was the strongest against Icy?"

"Yes but someone else can try to fight her. But only one person can go and they can't stay there too long because of the stress of Bloom's body."

"I'll go but I can only hope we aren't too late." Stella says in a soft and gentle voice.

No one knows how to reply so we just nod our heads at Stella and the other four do a convergence spell and Stella is gone.

Stella's P~O~V

Wow it's so dark. Where do I find Icy and I only hope I find her before she finds me.

"Come out you ugly witch." I hear a faint laugh then it's booming all around me and I know its Icy. "Come out and face me, stop hiding in the shadows!"

Within seconds Icy is directly in front of me and I hit her with the best shot I have. "Sun of Solaria!" It hits its mark and Icy is thrown twenty metres back. I hit Icy again and again but she doesn't leave Blooms mind she just gets up and starts laughing again.

"Is that the best you can do puny fairy!" Icy shouts mockingly and I am starting to give up hope on stopping her in time. What am I thinking! I will never give up hope, never. "Shining through the darkness Blinding light."

Icy is thrown back and instead of getting up disappears. That was oddly easy but oh well that's good right? I think to myself when a ice arrow hits me in the back and sends me to the floor.

"Really think you could tackle me? Ha!" suddenly a dragon fire appears and possesses my body filling me with heat.

"Flaming sun dragon!" with this Icy is down and creates a portal and is gone like that.

I get out of Bloom before I put too large a stress on her body. When I get out everyone hurries to ask if I won and I explained that Bloom saved me. A stirring behind me catches everyone's attention and Bloom sits up and looks at us.

"Sky, Stella everyone! I'm so glad to be back as me!"

"Are you sure it's you not Icy?" Sky asked in a funny tone. Bloom just jumped up and into his arms.


End file.
